


More than My Best Friend

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: Various unconnected Alyanette drabbles and one-shots





	1. Two Crushes

Marinette looked down at the kwami in her hands. "Is it normal to have a crush on two people at the same time?" 

Tikki smiled. She could see this coming a kilometer away. "Sure it is, Marinette." Tikki couldn't tell, but she knew that Adrien was Chat Noir. "It's only natural when you spend so much time with someone."

"I guess so, but it's still hard. I'm going to have to make a choice: my longtime crush, or my best friend. It's not fair to them." 

Tikki giggled. Only she knew that Marinette's two crushes were the same person.

"How am I supposed to choose between Adrien and Alya?" 

Tikki fell off of Marinette's palm. Maybe she didn't know as much as she thought.


	2. Dress

Alya stepped into Marinette’s foyer. Marinette squealed. “You look amazing, Alya!” She was wearing a dark red ball gown. The mermaid hem swished as she gave a little twirl. The dress was embellished with black spots that sparkled with thousand of tiny glass seed beads that had been painstakingly hand-sewn there. The racer back and halter neck showed off her shoulders and toned arms, which she wrapped around her girlfriend in an embrace. “I should look amazing!” Alya laughed. “You are the one who made it for me! Now, let’s go to the school dance and show everyone how it’s done!”


	3. Tons in Common

Nino and Alya sat together in the empty cage. This was awkward. The two teens didn’t talk for a while.

It was finally broken by Alya. “So…you like me?”

“You heard that?” She could hear the surprise in Nino’s voice.

“Yeah… It was kind of a long story, and I know it’s weird, but I was on the phone with Marinette at the time…”

“What, really? Yeah, that is weird” Nino scrambled to clarify saw the look on Alya’s face.

“Not like that. I mean, I was on the phone with Adrien at the time, too.”

“Oh”

 

“Look, I’m sorry to do this. You know you are my friend, right? You are like a brother to me, and I don’t want to lose you. But… I like someone else?” Alya looked at Nino. 

She really didn’t want to stop being friends with this kid. She meant it when she told Marinette that he was like a brother to her.

“Oh, right. I said I liked you. Um, I was just panicking. I didn’t know how to say it…”

“You like Marinette, don’t you?”

Nino shuffled his shoulders uncomfortably. “Yeah. I love Marinette”

Alya met his eyes, and he saw tears of pain start to well in them.

“We have a lot in common”.


	4. Sunshine

Marinette just stared blankly, absorbing her best friend’s sudden confession. She blinked a few times. The normally bold Alya couldn’t take it any longer. Why was she so stupid? 

She turned around, and ran. She kept running, even when she heard the footfalls behind her. A petite hand on her shoulder finally slowed her down. Marinette’s voice was an out-of-breath squeak. “I… like you too, Alya.” 

“But…what about Adrien? The sunshine child? The boy you’ve had a crush on for forever?”

“Silly Alya,” she spun Alya around to look into her hazel eyes. “You are my sunshine.”


	5. Crush

“Alya?” Adrien asked. “What’s a comp-het crush?”

Marinette looked down and stirred her coffee as she let her girlfriend explain.

“Complacent heterosexuality. It’s when you convince yourself that you are straight. You tell yourself that every straight girl wants to kiss her best friend once in a while, and that if you like something about a boy, it mush mean you have a crush on him. Comp-het crushes are often on people who are unattainable, like, I don’t know, an actual model, maybe.”

Marinette gave her girlfriend a dirty look. Alya loved to tease her, so she continued.

“You tell yourself that because a guy has great eyes and gave you an umbrella once, that you are in love and want to have three kids and a hampster with him. But if a comparable guy, or maybe even the same guy, flirts shamelessly, you turn him stone-cold down”

“Oh.” Adrien blushed a little and looked down. 

Marinette was bright red at this point.“Why do you ask?”

“Chloe said that Marinette used to have a comp-het crush on me.”

Alya playfully jabbed Marinette in the ribs. “She isn’t wrong.”

Marinette groaned. “Well, Chloe totally had one on you, too.”


	6. Night of the Werefox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so imagine a werechat fic- but Alyanette

"Marinette! Stay back!" Alya crouched down low, her arms wrapping around her shoulders and a look of panic on her face.

"What is going on with you, Alya?" Her best friend and crush had been acting very strange lately. It was bad enough that Rena Rogue was attacked by that strange creature the other night, she hated that something was wrong with someone else she cared about.   
"I can't help you unless you let me in!"

Alya looked up Marinette, eyes shining. "Don't hate me."

"Hate you? Alya, I love-"

Alya hunched over, grasping her left side in pain. She extended a shaky arm, handing Marinette her glasses. Looking down at her arm, Marinette saw that it was starting to sprout soft, reddish orange fur. There was a series of snapping and popping noises as bones crunched, lengthening and rearranging. Her face elongated, and that thick fur continued to grow. Alya's ears grew pointed and migrated to the top of head. A large plumed tail extended from her rear, and as Marinette drew closer, it sort of wrapped around her a bit, tickling her shoulder.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out."

Alya was Rena Rogue. Rena Rogue who was attacked and turned into a were-fox. Alya was a were-fox.

"It's okay. We will get through this somehow. Together." 

Marinette wrapped the werefox into a hug. Alya burrowed her snout into the dark blue hair and sniffed. She knew that smell. "Ladybug?"


End file.
